This Is How I Show My Love by EricaOswin TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: "Lex, tu ne peux pas oblige les gens à faire se que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un jeu et personne n'a à jouer selon tes règles."


This Is How I Show My Love by EricaOwsin

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages, pas plus que l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire.

* * *

"Lex, tu ne peux pas oblige les gens à faire se que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un jeu et personne n'a à jouer selon tes règles."

* * *

Avant même que Nikita ai la moindre idée de se qu'il se passait, Alex lui avait déjà arraché le téléphone et courant en haut des marches de la planque.

"Ne raccroche pas" dit-elle quand elle arriva en haut des marches. Elle se glissa dans la troisième chambre à droite et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

"Alex ? C'est toi ?" C'était Birkhoff, et il semblait un peu confus par l'interruption de la conversation.

"Eurk. Ne m'appelle pas Alex," elle roula des yeux, et s'assit sur le lit, en regardant autour de la grande chambre sombre. Le mobilier est peu présent dans l'espace rectangulaire de la chambre et la seule source de lumière est celle suis s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux.

"Et comment je suis supposé t'appeler ? Tu déteste quand je t'appelle Jiggly Butt." Elle pouvait presque voir le petit sourire narquois sur son visage peu soigné.

"Appelle-moi Lex, comme tu avais l'habitude de la faire," répliqua Alex.

"J'avais l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça. Avant que l'on se sépare." Comme toujours, Birkhoff marqua un point.

"C'était le bon temps, on devrait y retourner," dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le grand matelas du lit. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux bruns et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.

"Non, on ne devrait pas. Nous avons rompu pour une bonne raison."

"Et c'était quoi déjà ?" Elle fit la moue, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Tu étais une garce contrôlante, tu te rappelles ?" La voix qu'il utilisa ressemblait à celle qu'on utilise pour gronder un enfant.

"Je me souviens que tu es devenu un petit chat pleurnichard," lâcha Alex en se rasseyant.

"Tu vois ? C'est exactement ça. Garce," souligna Birkhoff en semblant un peu amusé. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher ; c'est comme ça qu'elle montre son amour. Mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais volontairement.

"Oh, ferme-la," dit Alex en luttant contre un sourire. Ca lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec juste Nikita et Michael. Ils étaient tout le temps sérieux.

"Contrôlante," chantonna-t-il, et Alex le vit presque sourire.

"Est-ce que je te manque ?" Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet

"Pas particulièrement." Cela fit mal, la façon dont il l'avait dit. Rapidement et froidement, comme si elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait du beurre de cacahouètes et de la confiture pour le petit déjeuner, ou s'il était fan de Katy Perry.

"Et bien, tu me manques."

"C'est sympa. Si tu te sens trop seule, tu as toujours ta main pour te tenir compagnie." Bâtard. De toute évidence, cette approche ne marchait pas. Changement de plan.

"Oh allez. Le bon vieux temps ne te manque jamais ? Rappelles toi cette journée à la plage au Brésil, quand on s'est faufilé derrière ces rochers géants... ou en Australie, quand nous avons fait de l'escalade et camper à la belle étoile sur le bord de la falaise. C'était amusant ?" Alex ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ca l'était," dit –il d'une voix douce. "Mais je me rappel aussi quand tu as enrichit la boisson à la pendaison de crémaillère pour nous arranger un plan à trois "

"Oh, n'agit pas comme si tu ne le voulais pas," elle haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où été le problème.

"Je ne le voulais pas, Lex. Je voulais juste toi," dit-il durement et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Pas à cause de ses paroles, mais parce que si elle l'écoutait attentivement, elle pouvait l'entendre ; il tenait encore à elle.

"Et tu ne le veux plus maintenant ?"

Le silence. Silence total et complet.

"Où es-tu de toute façon ?"

"A près de trios mille deux cent vingt kilomètres de toi," répondit-il après une seconde.

"Ce n'est pas si loin." On ne pouvait la blâmer d'essayer d'être optimiste.

"Je ne prévois pas de partir." C'était le problème avec l'optimiste. Il fuyait presque à chaque fois Alexandra Udinov.

"Tu rends tout compliqué !" S'exclama-t-elle, maintenant elle était frustrée. Elle souffla sur une framboise, et demanda "Et tu ne vas pas me demander où je suis ?"

"Tu es dans la planque à Boston. Trois étages, profondément enfouis dans les bois. Sympa et isolé." Il était si arrogant.

"Non. Je suis dans ton lit," elle fit un sourire narquois, s'étalant sur le grand matelas. Quand il répondit, ce ne fut pas avec une voix qu'elle pouvait appeler "amicale" mais elle n'était pas aussi glaciale qu'il y a quelques instants.

"Ce n'est pas mon lit, et ça fait un moment déjà."

"Je sais. C'est froid." Il y eu un silence et après un moment, Alex entendit une voix étouffée à l'autre bout de la ligne. Une voix de femme. Elle murmurait quelque chose à Birkhoff et il lui dit d'attendre une minute. Puis il se concentra sur la conversation téléphonique.

"Qui s'était ?" Elle essaya de garder une voix calme et colle, mais en réalité, même elle pouvait entendre à quel point sa voix était étrange.

"Une amie," répondit-il simplement. Alex ronchonna.

"Est-ce que ton amie porte des pantalons ?"

"Oui."

"Où sera-t-elle à la fin de la nuit ?"

"Ce n'est vraiment pas tes affaires," soupira-t-il. Vous voyez ? Etre gentille ne la menait absolument nul part

"En faite, si ça l'est. Arrêtes d'être méchant et rentre à la maison."

"Lex, tu ne peux pas oblige les gens à faire se que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un jeu et personne n'a à jouer selon tes règles." Il la provoquait ; elle pouvait l'entendre à sa voix.

"Je le sais putain. Si c'était un jeu, je gagnerais, et tu serais au lit avec moi en ce moment même." Il commença à dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa, lui disant de la fermer parce qu'elle parlait.

"Ecoutes, peux-tu dire honnêtement que Durant ces deux derniers mois, tu n'as pas pensé à moi. Tu n'as jamais appelé accidentellement une de tes putains pas mon nom ? Tu n'as pas voulut nous donner une nouvelle chance, ou au moins, à nous deux passant une nuit ensemble ?"

Le silence, à nouveau. La victoire était à elle.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je m'en fou de là où tu es, de combien de kilomètres tu dois faire, Seymour Birkhoff. Ramène ton cul à la maison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x x x x~~~~~~~~~~

Note de l'auteur : Cela n'a pas été dit clairement : mais cette histoire à une fin heureuse.


End file.
